


daytime musings

by retweet_this



Category: Pod Save America (RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Team Dynamics, Texting, the obligatory group chat fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 16:15:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11039739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retweet_this/pseuds/retweet_this
Summary: Jon Lovett:So I'm having an existential crisisTommy Vietor:It's not even five yet





	daytime musings

**Jon Lovett:** So I’m having an existential crisis

 **Tommy Vietor:** It’s not even five yet

 **Jon Favreau:** This has been going on for far earlier than noon.  
Go ahead. Tell him what you’ve been telling me all day.

 **Jon Lovett:** Uh yeah I was going to except you kept texting me  
Ever heard of patience, Jon?

 **Tommy Vietor:** Ever heard of getting on with the story, Lovett?  
No wonder 1600 Penn got cancelled  
Because Jon Lovett doesn’t know how to tell a story

 **Jon Lovett:** Oh my god you’re so mean to me  
Why do I even put up with you??

 **Tommy Vietor:** Well I can think of a couple of reasons…

 **Jon Favreau:** Guys I’m still here, please don’t think of other reasons  
Get on with the story, Lovett

 **Jon Lovett:** Ugh, fine.  
Okay so Jon and I were recording some ads

 **Tommy Vietor:** Without me??  
I’m outraged

 **Jon Lovett:** Shut up and let me finish my damn story  
Anyway  
I’ll just skip to the end  
I realized something

 **Tommy Vietor:** I’m at the edge of my seat here

 **Jon Favreau:** You better be

 **Jon Lovett:** Guys, let me talk!!

 **Tommy Vietor:** What did you realize, Lovett?

 **Jon Lovett:** I realized we’re an unsustainable medium  
Our momentum is built up on outrage and frustration with the current administration, and we’re using that to help inspire future leaders and whatnot, and I get that  
But what happens when, in 2020, Trump is out and we’re gushing about President Warren or President Harris or whoever?  
What will we do then?

 **Tommy Vietor:** What do you mean?

 **Jon Lovett:** I mean, our entire dynamic will change  
It’s been less than a year and already I’m complacent – almost all my jokes are Trump-based  
What if I don’t remember how to make non-Trump jokes???

 **Jon Favreau:** He’s been worrying about this ever since  
It reminds me of that Buzzfeed article about Alex Jones, where he freaked out about if Obama had lost in 2012 and what he’d do after

 **Jon Lovett:** I cannot believe I consider you one of my closest friends  
See what I have to deal with, Tommy???  
That’s why I have to ask you for comfort

 **Tommy Vietor:** Hang on, I have to stop laughing  
Jon that was hilarious

 **Jon Favreau:** I know

 **Jon Lovett:** You two are terrible people

 **Tommy Vietor:** Look, Lovett  
We’ll be fine  
We thought we couldn’t get through a Trump administration and look at us now, we’re media moguls

 **Jon Lovett:** I’m more of a mogul than you are but continue

 **Tommy Vietor:** We want an end to this crazy presidency – that’s the whole point of this pod  
And when this nightmare is finally over, we might not be doing exactly this, but it’s not like we’ll disappear or be irrelevant or something  
We’ll adapt. We’ll find something to do. And we’ll make it work.  
The Crooked Media empire won’t fall that easily.

 **Jon Lovett:** You’re right.  
Thank you

 **Jon Favreau:** That’s what I said  
That is all literally what I told you

 **Jon Lovett:** Yeah but then you compared me to Alex Jones so I had to turn to the other Pod Save America co-host  
You know, the one I’m secretly dating

 **Jon Favreau:** You’re secretly dating Dan??

 **Tommy Vietor:** That’s not funny

 **Jon Lovett:** It’s kinda funny

 **Tommy Vietor:** I’m blocking you both

 **Jon Lovett:** You know what would make me feel better?  
Dick pics

 **Jon Favreau:** Okay now I’m blocking you both

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 **Jon Lovett:** All right, fess up  
Which one of you two bought me these Shari’s Berries?

 **Jon Favreau:** You got some Shari’s Berries??  
I’ll be right downstairs

 **Tommy Vietor:** Hang on, save some for me too

 **Jon Lovett:** Okay but I already ate most of them  
Why are you two acting so surprised by this?  
One of you sent these to me

 **Jon Favreau:** Why would we do that?

 **Jon Lovett:** Because you felt guilty for comparing me to Alex fucking Jones, maybe????  
Do you not feel guilty about that???

 **Tommy Vietor:** I don’t think he feels guilty about it

 **Jon Lovett:** No berries for you, Jon  
I’m sharing these with my secret boyfriend

 **Tommy Vietor:** Me?

 **Jon Lovett:** No, Dan  
Of course I mean you!!  
What other secret boyfriend do I have??

 **Jon Favreau:** You mean besides Dan?

 **Tommy Vietor:** Okay I’m putting an end to this whole fake boyfriend nonsense  
Someone open the door

 **Jon Favreau:** I’m coming, I’m coming

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 **Jon Lovett:** Okay just admit it  
You sent me the berries

 **Tommy Vietor:** Why would I do that?

 **Jon Lovett:** Because as much as you make fun of me, you’re a real sweetheart and you love me?

 **Tommy Vietor:** Okay that’s a pretty good reason as to why I’d do that

 **Jon Lovett:** You’re an idiot  
But thanks

 **Tommy Vietor:** Anytime

 **Jon Lovett:** I’ll have to find a way to make it up to you  
Do you have a spare key?

 **Tommy Vietor:** Not sure if I should answer that

 **Jon Lovett:** Oh come on, what’s the worst that could happen?  
You come home and find the door unlocked. Candles are lit and there’s a path of rose petals to your bedroom

 **Tommy Vietor:** Is this a sext? Are we sexting?

 **Jon Lovett:** We could be if you do this right

 **Tommy Vietor:** Okay give me a sec  
I take off my shoes and pull off my tie as I head to the bedroom. Mood music plays through the Sonos

 **Jon Lovett:** Did you just put some product-placement in a sext?

 **Tommy Vietor:** Uh…

 **Jon Lovett:** I’m actually pretty into it  
I’m on the bed, in my Sheexs brand robe with only my Tommy John underwear on. There’s a box of Shari’s Berries in my lap and I take a bite into one. A piece of chocolate smudges on the corner of my mouth and I try to lick it away.

 **Tommy Vietor:** Okay can we just Skype and have some phone sex because this isn’t working for me

 **Jon Lovett:** Well it’s working for me  
I kinda wanna keep going  
You lean over, slightly hesitant, a little shy, and lean over to wipe away the chocolate. I chuckle and you blush, rolling your eyes. “Is that my bathrobe?” you ask.  
“Does it matter?” I respond.

 **Tommy Vietor:** “Yes it does,” I say. “Because I don’t want you to get chocolate all over my white custom robe.”

 **Jon Lovett:** “What if we had some other stains on this custom robe?” I ask, fluttering my eyelashes seductively.

 **Tommy Vietor:** “It’s not laundry day.”

 **Jon Lovett:** Okay, you’re terrible at dirty talk  
I’m coming over so we can just plain fuck

 **Tommy Vietor:** And I was just starting to get into it  
Was that you?  
You have a key?  
Lovett I can hear your phone going off, stop pretending to hide

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 **Jon Favreau:** Since no one’s texted in a while, I just want it known that you two had your whole weird sexting thing here in the group chat and I had to see it with my own two eyes

 **Jon Lovett:** Dammit Jon you ruined the moment  
And you made me grab my phone with jizz-covered fingers  
Thanks a fucking lot

 **Jon Favreau:** Uh, you’re welcome?

 **Jon Lovett:** It would’ve been worse if Tommy was actually a good writer

 **Tommy Vietor:** I am a great writer  
I was true to my character  
Who was me

 **Jon Favreau:** Yeah I kinda gathered

 **Tommy Vietor:** Well it’s a good thing we didn’t do this in the big Crooked Media Empire chat

 **Jon Lovett:** Yeah this would’ve been super awkward for everyone – Ana Marie, Deray, Dan

Okay  
Did all of you genuinely forget I’m in this group chat??

 **Tommy Vietor:** Wait what?

I’ve been here for days  
Haven’t responded because I’ve been busy  
But I saw everything

 **Jon Lovett:** … everything?

Everything

**Jon Lovett has left this group chat.**

**Jon Favreau:** Tommy get him back in

 **Tommy Vietor:** Yeah, yeah, yeah

For what it’s worth, Lovett is a fantastic writer

**Jon Lovett has joined the group chat.**

I knew that would work.

 

**Author's Note:**

> History is happening and instead I'm writing this  
> fun times


End file.
